When Worlds Collide
by lilmissgraceful
Summary: one shot. Dean and Sam Winchester think they're on just another hunt in the small town of Forks, Washington, but what they find there is something more than what they expected


**A/N: Welcome to my Supernatural/Twilight one shot. Some information given in the show & book may be a little...off, but I needed to adjust it so it would fit together. Takes place during the third season (for supernatural) and Eclipse (for Twilight). Enjoy!!**

Dean Winchester lazily hung his arm out the open window as he sped down the interstate in his black 1967 Chevy Impala, his younger brother Sam in the passenger seat, typing on his laptop. Sick of the silence, the clacking of the keyboard the only sound he'd been hearing for the past one hundred miles, Dean ruffled through his music collection, what Sam liked to call 'the best of mullet rock' and turned on AC/DC. Smirking, he turned the volume all the way up, earning an annoyed look from Sam.  
"What's the story Sammy?" Dean asked, watching a 'Welcome to Washington' sign pass by.  
"Wildlife mutilations by the looks of it," Sam answered, pulling up another web page.  
"Could just be some satanic rituals. Any deaths in the area?" Sam could tell Dean was already getting bored with this hunt. And it was true, all they could find on the subject were wildlife mutilations. Going on meaningless hunts was hardly how Dean wanted to spend his last year.  
"Yeah actually," Sam responded, sounding slightly surprised himself, "there's been mass murders and disappearances in the Seattle area for months."  
"So do you think it's a werewolf, like that Madison chick?"  
"Could be. But the wildlife mutilations don't quite add up. Werewolves don't usually go after other animals," Sam mused, furrowing his brow in contemplation.  
"Well there's only one way to find out," a smirk found it's way to Dean's lips as he pressed the accelerator to the floor.

Alice Cullen sat in the passengers seat in her 'brother' Edward's Volvo. They weren't really related, but it was less complicated than explaining the truth. Edward was grumbling about something or other, Jacob Black, Alice presumed. She was staring out the window, watching the rain, not really paying attention to Edward's rambling. But then the rain was gone and Edward's words were silent. All Alice could see was a classic black car, two men whom she would have found wildly attractive had she not already been with Jasper. There was something about the two men that was out of place, she could almost make out a wild glint in their eyes. Then one of them popped the trunk of the car, exposing an arsenal that would put the swat team to shame. And then her ears were filled with screams, bloodcurdling screams. The screams were then replaced by the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the Volvo. Edward's grumblings had paused for the moment. He was no doubt reading her mind about what she'd seen in her vision. He shot her a curious look, to which she responded with a nod.  
"What does this mean?" Edward's voice was grave, Bella was no doubt at the forefront of his mind.  
"I think-I think they might be hunters." As soon as the words escaped Alice's lips, Bella came dashing across the La Push border, drenched by the rain. The second she was safely in the backseat, Edward sped off. A stony silence filled the car.

"I think you're lost Dean," Sam smirked.  
"I'm not lost. I'm never lost. What was the name of the town again?"  
"Forks, and you're lost."  
Rolling his eyes, Dean took a sharp right, sending Sam into the passenger window. Sam sent him a dirty look as they passed a 'Welcome to Forks' sign.  
"I'm never lost," Dean gloated with his trademark smirk. Sam had no comment as Dean parked the Impala in front of a convince store. Grabbing his wallet, Dean hopped out of the car, and dashed into the store. Laughing, Sam followed knowing very well that Dean was heading straight for the liquor. Once Dean was satisfied that he had enough beer to last the rest of the hunt, they drove to the nearest motel and rented a room.  
"You know, I saw an outdoors store on the way into town, I'm gonna go ask if they know anything."  
Dean threw his things on the nearest bed and walked out. Sure Dean had been avoiding Sam since their latest fight, but Sam just didn't understand. He kept pestering Dean to get out of the deal, but it just wasn't possible. He made the deal with the crossroads demon to save his little brother's life. If Dean tried to get out of it, Sam would die. That was that. He'd just have to learn to accept it, after all, Dean had, and he was the one dying, not Sam.

Edward pulled out of Bella's driveway and sped off down the road. After promising her he'd see her that night, Bella had stopped her interrogation about why they were so quiet, if Alice had had a vision, and if so, what it was about. Alice sat in silence in the passengers seat contemplating her vision.

"We need to tell the others," Edward stated, "You don't think it has something to do with Victoria do you?"

"No, they weren't vampires Edward."

Edward was silent the rest of the way home. Alice wished she could read Edward's mind at the moment, but she knew his opinions would be strongly voiced soon enough. The very second they pulled into the driveway, Edward was inside calling Carlisle's name.

"Edward, what-"  
"Do they know? Are there humans that know we exist?" Anger, mixed with panic, was quickly rising in Edward's voice. Pictures of the werewolves raced through Edward's mind. It was their fault, it had to be. Now, not only did they have Victoria to deal with, but this as well. The timing was just too perfect.  
"Well there's Bella," Rosalie scoffed, flipping her long blonde hair. Edward ignored her and turned back to Carlisle.  
"You had a vision Alice," this was not a question though Carlisle's eyes were curious. Alice explained her vision and Carlisle listened, expression carefully absent from his face.  
"This may have nothing to do with us," he stated after Alice was finished.  
"Then why would she have seen it if it doesn't? What if someone else is after Bella?"  
Esme sighed. "Edward, we all love Bella…" Rosalie made a sound of disgust, but she ignored her, "but is it possible you might be overreacting?"  
"I'm not."  
"How can someone who's never met her possible have a Vendetta out for her? The whole world's not out to get her, you just think it is," Jasper reasoned.  
Edward's face was steadily getting more and more outraged by the second. Jasper, sensing the hostility in the room, calmed it. All was still until Rosalie broke the silence.  
"There are other people in this world besides Bella Edward. Whether you choose to accept it or not," and with that, she stalked out of the room.

Dean pushed the door open as the bell chimed overhead. A tall boy, who looked to be just out of high school looked up from behind the counter.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Just looking at camping stuff," Dean responded conversationally, hoping the kid would strike up a chat.  
"You're not going camping up near La Push are you?" the kid, who's name tag read Mike asked, his eyes wide with astonishment.  
"Uh yeah, why?"  
"Guess you're not from around here, otherwise you would've heard about the bear things."  
"Bear things?" Dean asked feigning innocence.  
"Sure. Giant bears have been spotted by nearly everyone who goes into those woods. Yeah they haven't killed anyone, yet that is. But with all the murders in Seattle, you can't be too careful." Mike spoke about these things like it was the most exciting thing that's happened in Forks. Though Dean didn't doubt that it was.  
"So these bears, they haven't killed anyone?"  
"Nope."  
"Well ok, thanks. You know, maybe I'll go skydiving instead, to be on the safe side," Dean lied, momentarily forgetting his fear of flying.  
Mike waved, one eyebrow raised as Dean walked out of the store. Starting up the Impala, he flipped open his phone and called Sam.  
"So do you think we're dealing with werewolves or what?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point.  
"Well, if it is, it's definitely a different kind, cuz they're not hurting anyone or going by the lunar cycle. Did you find anything?"  
"Not yet, but I'm still looking."  
"I'm gonna go try to dig up some more stuff. Call me if you find anything." Closing his phone, Dean realized he was now in downtown Forks, or at least, what he thought was down town. Forks was so small, he wasn't sure if what he speculated was the downtown was actually the whole town. Looking to his left, Dean spotted an attractive blonde in a red BMW convertible. She had pale skin and dark eyes, through which she have him a cold stare. He returned the stare with his trademark smirk and alluring wink. The blonde rolled her eyes and sped off, leaving Dean to ogle after her. Continuing down the road, he passed a restaurant, making him remember just how hungry he was. He was about to pull in when his phone rang.  
"Dean, I found something," Sam's voice had a mix of confusion and urgency.  
"Well, what is it?" Dean asked impatiently, his stomach growling.  
"You better come back." Rolling his eyes, he steered the car away from the restaurant and toward the motel.  
"There's a native American reservation called La Push not far from here," Sam said the second Dean walked through the door. "The Quileute tribe lives there, and their legends, well, something tells me they're not just legends." Looking interested, Dean pulled up a chair and stared intently at Sam's laptop, and Sam took this as a cue to go on. "They believe they have magic in their blood, and that they can shape-shift." He told Dean the legend he had found about the spirit warriors and how a chief had entered a wolf's body. "There's another one too. Something about a third wife, and things they call cold-ones, blood drinkers. If you follow the pattern, the wolves don't come around every generation, only periodically. The last time they were spotted was about seventy years ago, and it says here that a treaty was made between the Quileutes and the 'cold ones'. It says that if the 'cold ones' would stay off tribal land, the Quileutes wouldn't expose them. Dean are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"You could really go for a cheeseburger too?" Hunger was still on the forefront of Dean's mind.  
Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation. "No Dean. It's not just werewolves we're dealing with here, it's vampires."

When Rosalie walked into the house, the Cullens and Bella were sitting around talking animatedly. Edward's eyes instantly flashed to her. She knew he was trying to read her mind, so she attempted to block him out by translating Shakespeare into Latin. It must've worked because and aggravated look flashed across his pale face.  
"Alice, we need to talk," effortlessly getting up, she followed her into another room.  
"They're here. I saw one of them just a few moments ago."  
"Are you sure?"  
"The one I saw had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and was driving a well kept 67 Impala. Oh and he was checking me out," Rosalie mentioned offhandedly. Her ego was obviously not bruised.  
"Do they know about us?"  
"Edward's the mind reader Alice, not me. Besides, they could be after Victoria, or the dogs."  
"Well there's only one way to find out," Alice pranced over to the doorway and poked her head in. "Edward, come here a minute. No Bella, please stay there, it'll only take a minute."  
Rosalie smirked. She wasn't very fond of Edward's choice of a soul mate. Honestly, who actually wanted to be a vampire? It certainly wasn't a fate Rosalie would have chosen for herself.  
"What is it? We're a bit preoccupied with Victoria in case you didn't know." Edward was obviously still mad at Rosalie, but she was unfazed.  
"The hunters are in Forks and we're not sure if they're after us, Victoria, or the dogs."  
"They originally came here for the dogs, but one of them is second guessing the focus of their hunt. He thinks we're causing the catastrophes in Seattle. The other one is thinking he needs a drink."  
"We need to get them on our side before they turn against us," Alice stated.  
"Exactly. But don't mention this to Bella. She's already worried enough."  
Alice nodded. "I'll talk to the hunters."  
"Be careful Alice, and don't worry, I'll tell him." Edward smiled gravely as he read his sister's thoughts, asking him to tell Jasper that she loves him should anything happen. Alice smiled a grateful smile and dashed off.

"Vampires, you're sure?" Dean asked skeptically.  
"The werewolves only come around when the vampires show up. Seventy years ago, there were described as giant bears, just like now. The werewolves are back so that means the vampires are back."  
"Alright geekboy, you know what this means."  
"Silver bullets and dead man's blood."  
"Ok Scully you get the stuff, I'm going to get food."  
"How many times to I have to tell you I'm not Scully?" Sam asked exasperatedly.  
"And how many times do I have to tell you you're a redheaded woman?"  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch," Dean countered. Smirking, he sauntered out, started the Impala, and drove off.  
Dean sat at the counter of a diner casually sipping his beer as he waited for his food. A short, brunette sat down next to him.  
"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before," She stated. Dean noticed she was very pretty and had deep, dark eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm, uh, new."  
"Oh, well, I'm Alice."  
"Dean."  
"So what do you do Dean?"  
"Actually, I'm with the FBI. I'm investigating the disappearances and deaths in Seattle."  
"Mm, I'm sure," she said disbelievingly.  
"Do you know anything about it?"  
"Only speculations."  
"Care to tell?"  
"Depends. Do you care to tell me what you really do? I know you're not really an agent Dean."  
"Who are you?" Dean asked accusingly. With his luck, she was probably a demon coming to tell him his year was up and that the hell hounds were on their way.  
"I'm someone who can help with the Seattle murders and the werewolves, but you have to trust me."  
"Why should I? For all I know you could be a demon."  
"I'm not a demon Dean. I can help, and so can the rest of my family. You won't come you of this hunt alive without us."  
"Who the hell are you?" Dean scowled.  
"If I tell you, will you promise to trust us?" When Dean didn't respond, she took it as a cue to go on. "My name is Alice Cullen, and I'm one of the vampires you were planning on hunting."  
"How did you…you know what, never mind," Dean shook his head and sighed. He hoped she was telling the truth and he wouldn't end up regretting it. "C'mon, we've got work to do."  
Alice grinned and followed Dean out to his care.  
"Oh, nice care," she mused, running her fingers lightly across the hood.  
"Um, thanks," Dean answered. He wasn't thrilled a vampire was touching his baby, but he appreciated the fact she know a good car.  
Sam was typing on his laptop, an open beer, sitting beside him when Dean and Alice walked into the motel room.  
"Sammy, we need to talk."  
Sam turned and eyed his brother and the newcomer with suspicion. "Dean, if you and your friend want to be alone…"  
"She can help us Sam."  
"Excuse us for a minute," Sam said through gritted teeth.  
"What the hell were you thinking Dean?" he asked once he had dragged Dean across the room.  
"I know this is crazy, but-"  
"But nothing Dean! What if she's a demon?"  
"Incase you haven't noticed Ruby's a demon and you seem to trust her."  
"That's different-"  
"No it's not Sammy. Listen, I don't know what the hells wrong with you but lately, you haven't been acting like yourself. It's like your turning into one of those sons of bitches that escaped from Hell. So I'm going to listen to what Alice has to say. It's your choice whether you want to do this hunt or not. But I'm doing it Sam."  
Shooting Dean a final glare, he stalked out, without another world.

"Edward, please tell me what's going on," Bella pleaded as she watched him pace around his room.  
"I can't Bella, I'm sorry. You'll be safer."  
"I don't care about being safe. All I care about is you. So if you and Alice are plotting something that could get you two killed, I need to know. Edward, please."  
"Bella, you know I love you more than the moon, the stars, more than anything you could name. That is why I need you to trust me, I don't want you running off to see those filthy canines, I don't want you to come after me. Please for your safety and my sanity, stay in this house."  
"It's about Victoria isn't it? Tell me the truth."  
"Yes." Before he could elaborate, you Bella could ask anymore questions, Edward's cell phone rang. He listened briefly and gave a quick response before closing it again.  
"I need to leave. But before I do, promise me Bella. I need to hear you say those words. Promise me I'll have finance to come home to."  
"I promise. I love you Edward."  
"I love you too Bella, until the end of time."  
Edward could feel her eyes on him until he was out the door.  
He parked his Volvo outside of a shabby looking motel just outside of Forks. He pushed open the door to the room number Alice had told him, and found her and the hunter Dean sitting at a rickety table.  
"Hello Dean, my name is Edward. Don't worry, we can fill your brother in later, but now we must attend to the matter at hand."  
"He can read minds and I have visions," Alice responded to Dean's shocked expression.  
"Visions?" His mind instantly flashed to Sam and his ability.  
"Her visions are different than his. She has visions about what people are going to do once they've decided to do it."  
"Ok, the mind reading thing dude, it's freakin me out."  
"Edward smirked and shrugged.  
"My visions are how we knew you were coming and how we can keep tabs on Victoria."  
"Who's Victoria?" Dean asked, instantly suspicious.  
Edward cleared some papers and pushed a newspaper toward Dean bearing the headline _Seattle Terrorized by Slayings.  
_"Victoria is a vampire. She's to blame for the deaths in Seattle. The work is sloppy though so we believe she's been creating newborns." Edward explained.  
"We need to know Dean, what it is you were going to hunt." Alice said.  
Dean explained his and Sam's theory. All the while Alice and Edward listened intently.  
"Well you were right about a few things. There are werewolves here and vampires are doing the killing. But it's obviously not us."  
"As much as I would love to give you permission to annihilate the dogs," Edward spat the last word like it was venom, "I regret that I can't. Dead man's blood may poison us, but there's only one thing that can kill us."  
"Werewolves." It was a statement, not a question.  
"Precisely."  
"Victoria doesn't seem like she's doing this for the hell of it. She's got a vendetta." Dean observed.  
"She does. The person she is after will be safe in the mountains." Edward explained.  
"Victoria's coming tomorrow, and it's better to have you with us than against us," Alice said, looking Dean straight in the eye.  
"You bet your ass I'll be there," he replied returning the stare.

Sam walked the desolate streets of Forks deep in thought. Vampires werewolves, mass murders, sure it was all fun, but that's all it was, fun and games. It used to be that every creature they killed brought them closer to killing the yellow eyed demon. Then it was finally over, they wasted it. But it all came at a price Sam was unwillingly forced to pay. Their mother, their father, Jess, and soon Dean were all casualties of this epic war that was unfolding. Sam knew he shouldn't be, but he was angry at Dean. Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon to save Sam's life, just like their father had done for Dean. IN exchange for Sam's life the demon had given him one year as opposed to the usual ten. He had only one year left with his big brother, and that year was almost up. Sam would then be left to face Hell's army alone. The one thing that angered Sam the most was the fact that Dean was ok with it all. He seemed to embrace the fact he was dying and refused to let Sam find a way out of the deal. Their father had given his life and the cold to save his eldest son, and now Dean was throwing it all away, like it didn't matter. In a few months Dean, like Jess, their mother, and their father, would only be a memory. Turning sharply on his heel, Sam took off, knowing exactly what he had to do.

Dean sat in the motel room loading his gun. It was time to go and he hadn't seen Sam in nearly twenty-four hours. Shrugging it off, he stowed his gun in one pocket of his leather jacket and a bottle of dean man's blood in the other.  
When he arrived at the clearing, the Cullens (minus Edward) were waiting for him.  
"They should be here any minute, according to Alice's vision," Carlisle mentioned. Edward and Alice had introduced Dean to the rest of their family the night before so he would know who just exactly he should maim.  
"Where's Edward?" he asked.  
"With Bella in the mountains. She's the one Victoria's after," Esme replied.  
Suddenly a pack of what Dean assumed to be the werewolves emerged out of the forest. A beat passed before hundreds of pale, stone like creatures emerged from the other side of the clearing. The fight began instantly.  
It was bloody, violent, and things were dying. It was the kind of thing Dean lived for, although he wished Sam was there to partake in the fun. He looked to his right and saw Sam standing there grinning at him.  
"Where the hell you been Sammy?" Dean asked, using the last drop of blood to cripple a newborn as a giant black wolf killed it.  
"Robbing a few graves, you know, the usual," Sam mentioned offhandedly, holding up two very large bottles of blood.  
"That's my boy," Dean grinned as Sam tossed him one of the bottles. Sam and Dean fought side by side the Cullens and the wolves.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this for her," Rosalie mentioned to Sam in passing as he doused the newborn she was fighting with blood.

The fight was long and painful. The newborns were annihilated and a few of the wolves sustained injuries while the Cullens were left unharmed. The Winchesters sported a few cuts and bruises but were otherwise left unscathed.  
"Thank you for helping. It would have been harder had you not been here. I'm not sure we would have won without you," Carlisle said once it was all over.  
"It's what we're here for," Dean answered as he and Alice exchanged friendly smiles.  
"You should go. The Volturi are coming and they're not as accepting of humans as we are," Alice mentioned. Dean turned to go, but Sam spoke up.  
"Rosalie, if you don't like Bella, why did you fight?" her comment from earlier still fresh in his mind.  
"Because Edward's in love with her and if she died he wouldn't have left me life it down," she scoffed. "Besides, if he has his way, she'll be a part of this family. And families sacrifice for each other. Or at least, that's what I'm told."  
Sam didn't say anything, merely nodded as he followed Dean out of the clearing. Suddenly the fact that Dean made a deal made sense.  
"C'mon Sam," Dean said, throwing his gun into the trunk of the Impala, then slamming it shut. "We got work to do."


End file.
